Soft Child
Soft Child is the fifteenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a small house that's covered in snow, as well as the rest of the surroundings, whilst suspenseful music plays. Quetzalcoatl waters one of his plant inside, the camera quickly switches to an unknown person walking in the snow, a show then appearing behind Corn who starts to wince. He tries to escape via the window when he sees the figure but the window lock doesn't open, he looks back and sees that it is Amaroq who tells him to "just come quietly" as Corn screams, then a whirlwind breaks the skylight above him and the camera pans out to the house, who's skylight is now broken. The screen then fades to black The next scene shows another house, also covered in snow, as well as the surroundings. It shows Chalchiutlicue cutting vegtables, with Wrip looking scared for a second, then annoyed, saying that as much as she likes her help, what brought her to her house. Vinkle sits in the background while Calamity looks at her, with both saying "Icky" at the same time. Calamity then moves her knife, scaring Wrip, whilst saying that he said that she was whistling too much and too close to him. They hear the wind increasing, with Vinkle saying that the wind is picking up. Then a loud banging noise ensues, with Vinkle panicking because he believes it is his still, and runs off to investigate. The trio looks at it whilst flute music begins to play. They find Corn sitting in the snow, terrified of what happened earlier. Wrip asks if we should touch "it" (Corn) because it looks so forlorn. Vinkle asks what is wrong with Corn, with him replying "Amaroq" before he's even finished. He tells them that he'll get them, and that he's at his house. Vinkle tells him that he'll keep him safe if he enters the house, to which he nods. The screen then fades to black. The group is back in the house, Corn now having a blanket around him to warm himself up. Vinkle then says that she wanted to be sensitive, because whener she and Vinkle talk about Amaroq everyone gets all strange. However, they never actually met him and since he starts to kidnap people, she wants to know what they're up against. Calamity then bluntly replies that "he's ornery", to which Wrip annoyingly replies with "Be more helpful!". Calamity then continues that he was the spirit of McCoy, to which Wrip says that villages don't get assigned spirits. She then replies that he thought that he was assigned McCoy, which is about the same, and that he hated Hatfield and Huey (Huehuecoyotl) as much as "that other village of idiots" (possible referring to the village of Hollow). Whilst she tells that, the camera shows a tired Corn and an unknown hand grazing a feather in the snow. Then the camera goes back to Vinkle as Calamity talks about how Amaroq helped with the crisis when the Black Tezcatlipoca was spreading in McCoy, but went right back to picking on Hatfield when it was sealed. Wrip asks what made him leave, with Calamity responding that Kitty (Kajortoq) did. Wrip then is shocked and says "No!" and asks how she did that, with Calamity saying that she does not know and it had to do with fishing but that she won't tell, Calamity not being able to finish the story because of Corn's rattling after hearing a bang and becoming scared. Calamity then tells him to drink some tea and then go to bed, with Corn saying that there's "so many people here", to which Wrip says that there's only three. Calamity tells him that, the more people there are, the less likely Amaroq will be able to get him. Wrip asks why he would go after Corn, and that she understands that he would go after Kitty and Huey, but not Corn. The wind then picks up and they look back at the door as they hear some noises. A shot of Corn drinking the tea appears, with a slow close-up of the door showing right after as music starts to play. As everyone is on edge, Calamity is about to grab the knife on the table, the following shot showing Corn's eyes changing into fear again, he then jumps up as Calamity looks at him and stands on the table with Calamity and Wrip, who now fell on the ground, looking on. They then run for the door and out in the snow, with Corn following them, as the wind continues to howl. Vinkle meanwhile, is still sitting in his chair and hasn't moved since. He notices they left and looks at the door. The trio is now outside, with Calamity saying "Good news!" because they will hear him if he gets close. She then continues that it's also bad news because he'll see them long before they see him. Wrip, who is now visibly freezing out in the cold, says "Me! Why me!" and Calamity responds that he got pits on his face that allows him to see warm stuff and that she's warm blooded. She also says that the only reason he has not passed out is because of the poppy clothing she's wearing, concluding with "So, yeah!". Wrip then asks what was in the tea, saying it was rose hips and juniper ale. Wrip growls and says that he (Corn) got buzzed and that it made him panic even more. Calamity hears rattling and then pushes Wrip in the snow as Corn passes by and grabs Calamity, with music that begins to play. We get to see a few seconds of the night sky before showing Calamity on the ground and Corn on top of her, the snowing now has seemingly stopped. Corn then covers his hands with his face, before Calamity gets angry and rips the poppy off of his clothing. The screen then fades to black. Another shot of the night sky is being shown, with Corn now laying on top of Calamity, seemingly shocked. He passes out due to the cold (him being cold blooded), as in the distance Amaroq approaches them. She looks at him as Calamity stands up, then gets spooked when she sees Amaroq approach. She tries to get away but gets grabbed by Amaroq, who throws her on the ground. She tries to fight him, but her vision starts to blur because Corn has bitten her, falling on the ground as a result, with Amaroq grabbing the passed out Corn and taking him with him. An unknown person then tosses a bean on the ground, which grows instantly, grabbing Corn and lifting him up on a branch. He looks up to see Corn and an unknown person sitting on a branch. Amaroq walks away, with Calamity looking at them and smiling. The unknown person appears to be one of the shaman monkeys, namely Xochipilli, who smiles back. The screen slowly fades to black and the episode ends. Appearances * Quetzalcoatl * Amaroq * Chalchiutlicue * Wrip * Vinkle * Xochipilli Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Amaroq) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Additional Coloring, and "Soft Child" (Corn's Theme)) * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) Crew * Kaishu Mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first time where one of the shaman monkeys shows his or her ability. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos